In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, Device to Device (D2D) communication is allowed to be performed directly between adjacent devices. For ease of description, a link for the direct communication between D2D terminals is called as a D2D link, and a cellular communication link between a network and the D2D terminal is called as a Device to Network (D2N) link. Network architecture is shown in FIG. 1.
Along with the development of the vehicle-mounted communication system and the mobile ad-hoc network, a dedicated short range communications (DSRC) technology has been developed, so as to perform dynamic and intelligent management on vehicles in real time. Through the DSRC, such information as position, speed, road environment and equipment state may be interchanged between vehicle nodes or between a vehicle node and a roadside node in a point-to-multipoint or point-to-point manner, so as to enable the vehicles, or the vehicle and a roadside information collection device, to communicate with each other. In the case that a dangerous road condition is sensed, an alarm may be sent to the vehicle in time, so as to prevent the occurrence of traffic accidents.
Currently, resources for the DSRC in the internet of vehicles system is allocated using a timeslot resource allocation algorithm based on timeslot reservation. Its basic concept will be described hereinafter. In the case that a node (e.g., a vehicle-mounted terminal) in the timeslot reservation system participates in a network, it is necessary to monitor idle timeslot resources within one frame, and then an idle timeslot may be selected as an occupied timeslot. In the case that the occupied timeslot resource is not abandoned by the node voluntarily, the node may use the occupied timeslot to transmit data all the time, and during this time period, this timeslot cannot be used by the other nodes.
In a word, a conventional timeslot resource allocation algorithm is performed completely through the interaction between the nodes, and there is no scheme for allocating the timeslot resources in the timeslot reservation system through centralized scheduling at a network side.